Sweet
by Ash in Darkness
Summary: When Maka gets paralyzed by Arachne's toxin, she is left immobilized until Black Star gets her the healing candy. Soul sees her paralysis as an opportunity though, and before he feeds her the candy, he decides to show her his feelings for her. Lucky him, because, she seems to like it. SoKa! Lemon. Age rating: high. My first original lemon, criticize freely.


It was the _perfect_ opportunity for him.

Soul looked down at the sweet left by Black Star on Maka's lap. But the fact that Maka was immobile (and they had _finally_ been left alone) It was the perfect opportunity to tell her. Tell her how she made him crazy. Tell her how in love with her he was.

They'd all had their chances to do whatever they wanted to Maka now that she was unable to hit them on the head with her infamous 'Maka chop' or send them flying through the wall. Black Star had drawn that ridiculous moustache and signed her forehead, Patty had made horrible and hilarious imitations of Maka, and Liz used her as a 'makeup dummy.'

Hell, even Kid went ahead and pulled both her pigtails till they were symmetrical. But of course, Soul was left to clean up after them and he could feel his heart beating faster every time he rubbed the wet cotton against her porcelain skin to wipe off the makeup or the sharpie markings.

"Ne, Soul. What do you think this does?" Maka asked, looking down at the sweet.

"I suspect it gives you back your movement." Soul muttered.

"Then feed it to me."

Soul looked at her beautiful emerald green eyes staring happily at the candy. He could get lost in their brightness, and if he could just stare into them forever, he would. "_Tch. I'm such a sappy fuck. How uncool." _ He thought.

He picked up the candy and slowly unwrapped it, his throat running dry. This was probably going to be his last chance. _"Calm down. Get it together." _He scolded himself and shifted closer to Maka on the bed.

He lifted the toffee to Maka's mouth, but stopped at the last moment, his body tense. Maka's mobility was just centimetres away and she looked up confusedly at the frozen Soul.

"Ne, Sou-"

"Maka... I've wanted to do this for a while now." Soul spoke in a low tone.

Her eyes narrowed as she suspected he was going to take advantage of her inability to make a move and play a prank as well, but the astonishment and bewilderment she felt when she realized that Soul's cool lips were upon hers were beyond comprehension.

She froze, a tingling running down her body. Even though she couldn't move, she could still feel sensations and touches, and right now, her whole body felt electrified with just that one kiss.

Then, ever so slowly did she begin to kiss back, her eyes falling shut.

Soul's pulse quickened as Maka responded to the kiss, his whole body was on fire, he needed more, so much more. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe she gave her consent.

Soul's tongue poked out unsurely, briefly running across her lips, begging entrance. It was granted as Maka parted her lips gingerly and his tongue plunged into her deep cavern, exploring every inch of it tentatively.

Things started heating up as both their tongues battled for dominance, Soul resting his hand near her head for support, his head tilting a little to deepen the kiss. Teeth grazing, tongues overlapping, both meister and weapon were hard at it, fighting each other in a dance for dominance.

Maka eventually gave up, and with one last stubborn lick, Soul pulled back, a thin thread of saliva between them disconnecting when Soul licked his lips, the taste of sweet Maka remaining. They both panted and gazed into each other's hooded eyes.

"Soul." Maka breathed out, lust clouding her emerald orbs and that was enough to send Soul into a maddening frenzy.

He looked back to make the door was locked from inside and he placed the uneaten candy back into the wrapper and placed it on the bedside table for the moment. He then proceeded to swoop down and capture Maka's lips in a passionate kiss once more, the blonde responding as eagerly as she could.

He crawled over her, not breaking the kiss, his hands finding their way to her slim waist. His fingers swooped under the green and yellow pj shirt of hers, drawing lazy patterns on her hips. Maka sighed into his mouth, signalling she wanted more.

Soul let his nimble fingers drag upwards lightly till they brushed just under her breasts. She broke the kiss with a moan, panting as her cheeks flared red. "S-Soul, stop asking. Just do it!" She whined, her eyes shut tight in embarrassment.

The white haired boy chuckled under his breath and kissed her rosy cheek affectionately. The same cheeks that were blushing in embarrassment earlier this afternoon when he fed her lunch. "Hm." He mumbled, kissing down her jaw, towards her neck, his hands flying up to grab her soft mounds in his grip.

She squeaked, her body arching into him the best she could. He licked and nipped at the skin on her neck, simultaneously palming her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Earning a sweet moan when he found Maka's sweet spot, he started sucking and biting down at the juncture where her neck sank into her collarbones.

His hands swiftly unbuttoned her shirt while he lay his mark on her. His mouth ghosted over her skin till they came to the bra straps and he easily snapped them off with his sharp teeth. He pushed up her torso into him slightly and pulled off the undergarment. He looked up to her to see her snap her head away from his gaze, her face red.

"You're cool Maka. You're beautiful." He grinned at her with his signature sharp toothed grin causing her to turn redder, if that was even possible. He leant down and took one of the mounds into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nipple and biting at it with his pointy teeth.

Maka groaned, the other receiving the same pushing and pulling treatment causing them to perk up red. She could feel the wetness between her legs and she so desperately wanted to clench them together to stop the dull ache of her flower.

Soul had moved below, and started to pull down her pajama pants with his teeth, his hands now on her ass to push her up. Maka felt her stomach coil with heat as Soul continued with his ministrations, throwing off his shirt in the process.

He was surprised when he noticed how wet she was, her panties staining and liquid starting to drip down her thighs. He disposed of that undergarment as well, folding her legs at the knees and pushing the aside to have a good view of her shaved pussy.

He sat back and admired his maester, her panting and slightly drooling, her darkened jade eyes fogged over with sensuality. Her slim neck which beheld his bruising mark leading down to her supple breasts. He loved how her shirt hung on her by the sleeves not completely removed and her slim waist led down to her beautiful treasure which glistened slickly.

He exhaled a breath of air and bent down to her dripping entrance, tracing his tongue around her clit delicately earning a delightful moan from her. He massaged the lips that covered up her hole with his tongue before pushing through, tasting her completely.

Her moans turned louder the more he worked his mouth on her, nipping, biting, plunging, tasting up every bit of her. He continued till her gritted moans turned into a silent scream and she was drunk up by him.

He sat up and smacked his lips. "Sweet." He commented to Maka whose chest heaved and she panted vigorously. Her body was covered in a layer of sweat which made her look that much prettier.

Soul could feel his member ache painfully as he watched the sight. He needed her, he needed to be inside her now. He went over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, searching for a condom or something. They were in the Medical Room, there had to be something.

With a little searching he found one and relieved himself of his tight pants. The straining member sprung free and Soul let out a relieved sigh as he dressed his throbbing dick with the rubber encasing.

Maka's eyes followed him and she gulped when she realized his size. She was afraid, she was a virgin after all. Soul shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and moved up so he was hovering above her again. "We don't have to do this." He whispered to her, kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes and her nose delicately.

Maka shook her head the best she could. "I want this." She hummed back, her cheeks still blushing but her eyes staring earnestly into his. Soul gave her his sharp grin again and pecked her lips. "This might hurt a bit." He mumbled against her lips before capturing them in a passionate kiss once more.

He entered her slowly, pushing through her flaps and inching his way down till he broke through her hymen and impaled himself completely in her. She screamed into his mouth, him swallowing it up and groaning loudly as her inexperienced walls clamped down tightly on his throbbing member.

He started moving slowly, shifting up and down, burying himself in her completely with each thrust.

"Faster... faster!" Maka panted out urging him to move faster, her moaning on the verge of screaming, his groaning just as loud as he shifted faster. A certain spot hit, caused Maka to scream out, but she didn't seem to care as Soul shifted and continued thrusting into her at that spot, clutching onto her hips to give him leverage. At that moment, only the both of them existed. They didn't care if they were still in Shibusen.

A feral growl sounded deep in Soul's throat as he felt Maka's slickness against his own, her damp, hot walls clamping around him tighter and tighter.  
"Ah...Ah~ Ah!... So- Soul!" She screamed out his name as her hot pearl liquid came rushing down on him. Her back arched violently, how even after she was immobile, he had no idea. Her chest heaved heavily and just the sight of her arching upwards into him, sent him off the edge and after a few more quick thrusts, his penis thrust deep inside her, he released his warm fluid with a growl.

They were both sticky and slick with sweat, Soul's arms strained to keep him up and he fell heavily on her, but she didn't mind, she'd had him thrown into her with much more brutal force than this. They're panting filled the room and Soul slowly pulled out of her, preventing the sheets from getting dirty as best as he could.

He peeled off the sticky protective encasing and discarded it discreetly in a used syringe packet, throwing it into the bin. He cleaned himself up using the wash basin to the left of the room and slowly dressed himself, looking at the almost unconscious Maka. She stared back into his eyes, her breathing still irregular.

He chuckled, cleaning her up with a wet towel as well and dressing her back up again. He winced at her spoilt undergarments and shoved them into a plastic, which he stuffed into his pocket to take home and wash off.

"Ne, Soul... What after this?"

Soul shrugged and remained silent. He fed her the candy pill and grinned at her. "After this, we fuck when you can move." Maka blushed scarlet once more, hiding under her blankets and peeking at him from under them accusingly.

"For now, you sleep." He kissed her forehead and smoothed back her head. He started leaving for the door. "Is there anything I should get you from the apartment?"

"Yes... new undergarments." She muttered causing Soul to snicker.

"On it." He muttered, opening the door and stepping out.

"Tsubaki...? What are you...?" Soul looked surprised, looking at the taller female. Her cheeks were deep shades of pink and her eyes were wide. "I-I'm sorry Soul-kun..." She muttered, looking down in shame.

Soul paled. "Don't tell me..." He looked past her and saw Black Star, Kid, Liz and Patty running for their lives. He bared his teeth in a tight grit. "FUCK YOU ALL!" He screamed and started running at full speed after the juveniles, leaving behind a profusely apologizing Tsubaki.

-x-x-x-


End file.
